The Fate of Ranu
by Miharu-Watanabe
Summary: Adina comes home to discover that she is the last surviving member of her race... or is she? OC's POV. Alternate version of the events mentioned in Tools of Destruction and A Crack In Time.
1. Chapter 1

((**Please note that this is an alternate scenario in which Ratchet has a sister. If you don't like it, pay it no mind. I don't write fanfics often, but when I do, I tend to give the canon characters' personalities my own little twist. Keeping them in-character as best as possible, but changing them up ever so slightly. It's like trying a new style of art.**))

((**Flashback scenes have been italicized.))**

* * *

><p>Chaos. That is what awaited me when I set foot on Ranu, homeworld of the Ranuki... <em>my <em>

home. It wasn't always like this. The last time I was here, everything was perfect. There was

growing vegetation, fresh water... life. But none of that was present now. The crops had been

burned, buildings leveled, and ships (what little we had) destroyed. The inhabitants of Ranu

chose to live off the land rather than develop their technology. That choice ended up being their

downfall.

"Kaden told you... he told you not to trust him... why didn't you listen?" I said as I

observed my surroundings. "Your mistake cost my people their lives."

* * *

><p>"<em>Emperor Tachyon," said the Drophyd soldier, "there is nothing left. The Lombaxes are <em>

_gone."_

"_But they're not _dead_. And that is what I want."_

"_I understand, but unfortunately we cannot locate them."_

"_And what about the infants?"_

"_It will be possible to track them down."_

_The Cragmite prince sat on his throne, still so full of hatred, though Fastoon was now in _

_ruins. He would not rest until every Lombax was wiped from existence. And without the _

_Dimensionator, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. There was nothing left for him to do _

_now but hunt down the two infant Lombaxes that had been sent to the Solana Galaxy. _

"_I want them found," he said, turning to his second-in-command. _

"_Yes, sir. I shall order the troops to-" _

"_Wait," Tachyon interrupted. It had just occurred to him that they weren't quite finished _

_there yet. One task still remained. "Their allies." He whispered. _

_The Soldier looked at him, confused. "Sir?"_

"_The Lombaxes have allies on Ranu. Allowing them to live is just leaving ourselves _

_vulnerable to an attack. We cannot take that chance."_

"_But, Emperor Tachyon," said the Soldier, "the Ranuki are a peaceful race. They do not _

_have the technology to-"_

"_Exactly! With their pitiful defenses, they'll be no match for our forces. That is why we _

_must move now." With that, his walking throne headed toward his ship. "You should never _

_underestimate an enemy."_


	2. Chapter 2

Tears formed in my eyes as I gently pushed the rubble away. I felt so empty inside. Never had it crossed my mind that I would be

the only one to survive. The Ranuki were not a very well-known species in the universe. If I was to show my face anywhere, only

a few would know what I was or where I came from. But it was probably for the best. Standing up, I focused on several familiar

faces. They were all good friends of mine. Especially Dakk. He was an odd-looking Ranuki, if you were to compare him to the

others. His fur was a light red, as opposed to the more common white or beige, and his tail was quite short. But no matter his

strange appearance, he was very kind, and - in my opinion - the most intelligent of us all. We both thought that intelligence would

be enough to save our planet, but we were wrong.

* * *

><p><em>They were completely unaware of Adina's presence. She had been hiding amongst the debris, listening to every word of their <em>

_conversation. Once they were gone, she made her way over to her ship (it had taken some damage during the battle, but fortunately it _

_still functioned properly). She knew she had only one chance to warn the people of Ranu of the approaching Imperial Army. Being of a _

_mostly neutral nature, they did not have an armada of their own. So, she decided to contact Dakk, an old friend and the closest she _

_could come to a soldier. _

_"Dakk... Dakk, are you there? Please, come in!"_

_"I read y... Adina? Is that you?"_

_"Listen, Dakk. We don't have much time. Tachyon and his army are headed for Ranu as we speak. You have to evacuate immediately!"_

_"What?" Dakk questioned, his eyes widening in shock. "B-But, Adina, not everyone has access to ships... and we can't possibly fight _

_them off..." he then came upon a horrifying realization. "We're exposed. There's nothing we can do."_

_"Don't say that!" She shouted. _

_"But... we can't just-"_

_"No! I won't let you give up on our people! There's always a way... and you'll find it, Dakk. I know you will. Just... make sure everyone is _

_safe... please."_

_"Okay," he sighed, "I'll do whatever I can."_

_Switching off her communicator, Adina couldn't shake the feeling that that was the last time she would ever speak with him._


End file.
